icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sibby
Sibby is the shipping/pairing of Sam and Gibby (S'/am + G/'ibby) from the show iCarly. "Sibby" Moments Season 1 'iDream of Dance:' *Gibby was in Sam's dream. This could mean that Sam was possibly subsconciously thinking about Gibby. Or they both accidentally shared the same dream. *Though they didn't share the same dream, both Sam and Gibby dream about something embarrassing to them. iRue the Day: *When Gibby walks by the iCarly gang, Sam grabs him by the shoulder and asks "Hey Gibby you want to be on iCarly?" Gibby replies "Sure. What do I need to do?" Sam shows him by throwing him to the ground and attempting to put his foot into his mouth. iPromise Not to Tell *Sam mentions smacking Gibby in the face with a piece of pizza she found on the floor. She says she only hit him because she wasn't going to eat it after it fell. iHate Sam's Boyfriend: *Sam squirts cheese down Gibby's pants. iWin a Date: *When Gibby was playing iWin a Date on iCarly, even though Carly and Sam made it pretty obvious that girl number 2 was Shannon, he picked the girl that gave the abusive answers. This shows he wouldn't mind being in an abusive relationship and might actually like it. *At the Cheescake factory, when Reuben says to Sam, "Wow, you can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree," Gibby responds with "True Dat!" According to Sam's blog which translates what Reuben is saying, "You can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree" translates to, "I think you are cute." Gibby agrees that Sam is cute. *Sam tells Gibby not to be sad after Shannon leaves the restaraunt. Season 2 iKiss: * Sam and Gibby are handcuffed together by Freddie. iGo Nuclear: *Both fight with each other after Sam rips Gibby's underwear out of his pants. iMust Have Locker 239: *Gibby asks Sam if she has any lotion and she says no and slaps his belly. *Sam chuckles at Gibby when he is rubbing himself against the container full of fatcakes. iTwins *Sam "hired" Gibby to record a video of Freddie being tricked into thinking that it's Dress-Up-Like-A-Clown Day to make fun of Freddie's gullible trait. iMake Sam Girlier: *We learn that Gibby once asked Sam to a dance but she broke his thumb. It was possible that Gibby used to like Sam before he grew a fear of her. iTake on Dingo: *Sam tells Gibby that she has a vision of him wearing a bikini and fighting with dog food. First Gibby runs, but he agrees to wearing the bikini top, but no fighting or dog food. Sam gets confused, and doesn't respond. Season 3 iSpeed Date: *Even though at first Sam didn't really want to ask Gibby to the Girls Choice Dance, she seemed really bothered by the fact that he turned her down. She wouldn't stop thinking about it. She even vented to a random boy during the speed dating for Carly. Even though Gibby turned Sam down and Sam could have just let it go, she decided to go to Gibby's house on the night of the dance and ask him again, telling him "You don't have to be afraid of me." She has never said this to anyone before. She was being really persistent until Gibby's girlfriend showed up behind him. iCarly Awards: *Gibby and Sam dance together at the end of the first ever iCarly Awards. iHave My Principals: *Gibby and Sam are partners in the plot to get Principal Franklin his job back. *They both trick Briggs and Howard into getting locked in a closet and both were the two who started the plot to make Briggs and Howard look like bad principals to Goreman. iSaved Your Life: *When Gibby causes Sam to shoot a real rabbi and get triple detention, Gibby stands there and allows Sam to shoot him point blank in the forehead with a paintball. This is another example showing that Gibby might actually enjoy being abused. *Also, before she she shoots him he asks, "How do I look Sam?" she then says "You look good Gib." iEnrage Gibby: *Sam trains Gibby because she wants him to beat Freddie in the fight. iPsycho: *Sam hugs Gibby after he saves her and her friends. Sibby Fansites Sibby Fans- The main forum for Sam/Gibby. Sibby Fanfics Losers-Sam hates Valentine's Day. She really does. Rated '''K+. '''Written by SassySauce. Website Hints *In "What's Gibby Thinking About", Gibby is massaging Sam while she eats ribs. She yells at him when he stops, and she knew what he was thinking about at the end. Sibby Photo Gallery SamGibby.jpg|Sam gives Gibby a hug. Category:Pairings